


It's just a few years (kagehina)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rape, Underage - Freeform, adult!iwaizumi, adult!kageyama, adult!oikawa, teenager!hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is a 23 year old working at a video game store. Hinata is still a 15 year old high school student. They are both passionate about volleyball, and both enjoy playing video games. What will happen when Hinata meets the gorgeous Kageyama whilst looking for the latest video game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (suggested on Instagram?)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28suggested+on+Instagram%3F%29).



> I saw someone asking about a fic where kageyama is25 ish and hinata is 15 ish so i decided to write this :/ but I made kags a bit younger so it could appeal to more readers
> 
> Natsu is 6-9 years old. Other members of the Karasuno team are still their current age.

_'And there it is! Karasuno gets their 6th point in a row!' The crowd went wild. Kageyama looked back at his short, black-haired spiker. His nickname, The Little Giant, really does suit him. His smile always made Kageyama want keep on moving forward, and Kageyama's smile always made the spiker feel amazing._

Those were the days when Kageyama was always at peace and nothing bothered him greatly. But now that adulthood has caught up to him, things have become more and more stressful. Working at a video game store 4 days a week isn't always satisfying and fun. The regulars were nice to talk to, but every once in a while you get these really rowdy customers and his co-workers would always get him to serve them, since his scary face scared the shit out of them. At least the paycheck was enough to keep him alive. 

Hinata, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying his high school life. His dream of playing volleyball was coming together very nicely.  His team-mates were very friendly, except Tsukishima, and were very supportive. But, it seemed like something, or more likely some _one,_ was missing. 

 

**_A/N_ **

**i use enjoy too much >.>**

**anyway, this is just a setting for the story so hopefully this gives you an idea of what this might be about. :)**

**i can;t wait to write about when they both meet wwwwww**


	2. Chapter 1

Hinata was rushing through the hallways, he couldn't wait for volleyball practise. He was really happy that he now had a good team he could trust and use his full potential. But the feeling of emptiness he could have been imagining really bothered him. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore his silly thoughts, and focus on improving. He was always greeted b Sugawara's kind, sweet smile each time he entered the gym, and he always felt more at ease after seeing it. Sometimes he even questioned if he could possibly have a little crush on his senpai, but he always came to the conclusion that it was Suga's blinding kindness making him think such outrageous things. After all, he is older and more mature, and he obviously is all over their captain, Daichi.

"Hey, Hinata!" the silver-haired senpai's voice rung out. Hinata finished putting on his shoes and rushed back into the gym. He is greeted by a concerned Sugawara. Hinata looks at him questioningly, awaiting something serious. "Doesn't it seem like Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have some great tension between each other?" the senpai glances back at the pair. Hinata follows his gaze and sees that Yamaguchi seems jittery and Tsukishima keeps glaring at him from behind him. "Hm.. it does seem like it," a deep, calm voice whispered. Hinata jumped back, frightened, and Suga, surprised, looked over at Daichi. "Ahaha, Daichi! Don't scare us like that! Hahaha..." Suga grabbed Sawamura's shoulder and rested his head on it, still chuckling a little.

Practise finally starts, and goes by fairly quickly. Hinata remembers then that Kenma mentioned something about a new game in stores today, and after saying goodbyes to his teammates, runs off to his favourite video game shop. As he gets there, he sees that it has just closed. _Damn it... I forgot they close earlier on Tuesdays!_ Hinata mentally facepalms himself. _Guess I'll just come tomorrow morning..._

**\--- the next morning ---**

Hinata gets ready quickly and is out of the house by 6:30. He woke up a bit earlier than usual to make it to the video game store. He hasn't visited it in a while, and can't wait to see what type of new games there are. Since summer break was coming up soon, he was going to stock up on video games to play. But he would still find time for volleyball, obviously. The morning air is cold and crisp, but Hinata knows it'll become warmer later in the day. The short, ginger-haired boy liked seeing cats and birds in the morning. Just seeing somebody other than him alive and well this early in the morning filled him with determination. As some minutes pass, Hinata finally reaches the small shop he has taken a liking to. He leans his bicycle on the wall, and heads inside.

The door bell jingles, and he sees a worker's head pop up and look at him. This person has deep black hair, and a grumpy face. 'Welcome...' was the only thing that come out of their mouth. This male's voice was low and husky, sounding like he just woke up. Hinata looked around for a couple of minutes looking at all the games and merchandise.

"Um, exucuse me? Where could I find the 'new release' section?" Hinata asked cautiously, trying not to piss off the scary worker. The tall boy looks down at him, tryingt to force on a smile, but that only scared Hinata even more. The black haired male said nothing, he just grunted, and led him to the window.

"Here. If you would like, I could help you find _(sigh)_ what you're looking for?" the, now nicer, scary worker offered. Hinata shook his head, and bowed slightly. The taller boy stared at him for a short while, then left in the opposite drection. Hinata couldn't keep his eyes off of this strange human. His attitude didn't appeal to him, but something about him grabbed Hinata's curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but Oikawa is also working in this store with KAGEYAMA so he's also around the age of 25-28 :)


	3. Chapter 2

As Hinata looked through all the new games, we would occasionally glance back at the at oddly handsome male. Hinata was too scared to go and pay for the game, but he didn't want to be late for school and he really wanted the game. So, after he had enough courage to go up to the counter, he started walking their slowly. The taller male was already there, sorting through some games and whatnot. "Um, I would like to buy this game.." Hinata squeaked out quickly. For some strange reason, his heart was racing as he handed the game into the other boy's hands.

As he is scanning the game, Hinata looks at his name tag. _Kageyama Tobio... It kinda suits him._ "That will be 2000 yen.." Kageyama said lowly. HInata's small hands fumbled through his wallet, and he quickly handed Kageyama his money. Kageyama took no notice of the ginger's red cheeks and trembling hands.

"Would you like a... er... a bag?" Kageyama asked tiredly. Hinata shook his head and rushed out of the door, and hopped onto his bike. Kageyama's back hit the wall, he felt exhausted after that very long human interaction. His co-worker jumps out from around the corner and starts shaking him by the shoulders. "Did you see how cute that little boy was!?" he yells excitedly.   
"He was?" Kageyama questions, as he looks back at the door. His friend laughs and slaps Kageyama on the back.  
"He was completely mesmerised by your beauty, man. Or he could've been scared shitless, but he was blushing." Kageyama glares at him, which was his co-worker's cue to back off. But Kageyama felt weird... what if that short, ginger child actually took a liking to him? It was near impossible as everyone was scared of Kageyama. Even though that boy also looked scared, he seemed to be blushing when he was talking to him. Kageyama hasn't felt like this since his high school years... what was going to happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this is rly short I don't rly know where I'm going with this. But hopefully you're enjoying it so far :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh boy... What great timing, my dear penis.'
> 
> what could this chapter hold? ;)) u better find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others so it would make up for the long time I didn't update for!  
> Sorry about that !

The next day, as Hinata came to school, he was greeted by his friend Yachi.  
"Hinata-kun! It's an emergency! Quick! Come with me!" She said loudly, but she wasn't shouting. She grabs Hinata's cold hand and starts to run into the opposite direction, towards the gym. Shōyō didn't know what to expect, maybe somebody injured themselves? What if someone new is joining? Maybe-

His thoughts are cut short as Yachi swings him around and pushed him into the gym. "Daichi told me to get you here because something important is about to happen!" She said, in between deep breaths.  
"Yachi-san, you know I would've come here anyway... Why did you go through the trouble of running here with me?" Hinata asks, clearly confused, but he's smiling. Yachi avoids his haze and chuckles nervously.  
"Um.. I guess, you'll.. See? Soon enough.. Ahaha!" She stammers a weak reply. She then bows slightly and runs off to her classroom. Hinata decides to go to the club room and get changed. As he opens the door to the club room, he saw a mysterious boy taking off his shirt.  
** **

  
"Tobio-chan~" Oikawa's calls out to Kageyama. He turns his head to look at his older friend. "Do you think that cute ginger boy will come today?" He says as he rests his hands on the counter. Kageyama clicks his tongue and lightly kicks Oikawa's leg.  
"How would I know? It's not like it matters anyway... Except maybe the money would do good for the business." He turns to look the other side, trying to hide his blushing face.  
"Hah.. Sounds like something Iwa-chan might say..." OIKAWA says dreamily.  
"Why do you always change the topic to your boyfriend ?" Kageyama asks, teasingly. Oikawa made a quick, cute noise and covered his face with his hands.  
"Idiot! We-we're not dating-!"  
"..yet." Oikawa looks at Kageyama, fully red faced, and then slaps him across the face. The younger male grins and slaps him back.

Just as Oikawa was about to break out a fight, the shop door opens, and the bell jingles. They both turn to see Hinata walk in, breathing quite heavily. Oikawa looks back and forth between the other two males in the store and hides behind the 'Staff' door.  
"I'll leave this customer to you, Tobio-chan." He giggles as he walks away. Kageyama can't help but feel pissed and grateful at the same time. He mumbles a quick 'welcome' and pretends to be counting the money. His eyes follow the small boy around the store, just in case if he decides to steal something obviously.  
"If you need help finding something, you can ask y'know." Kageyama said loudly so that Hinata would hear. His sudden, loud statement spooked Hinata a little bit, but he turns around a nods.  
"It-it's okay! I'm just... Looking around." Hinata says in reply, nervous for no good reason. The truth is, Hinata only comes here now to see the beautiful, black-haired male by the name of Kageyama. But whenever he enters the store he feels nervous and bashful, and can never answer with full confidence. Hinata wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he was guessing it was just because the mysterious worker was a bit scary.

Hinata was so absorbed in his own thoughts about why he's still hanging around in here, that he didn't notice Kageyama walk up behind him.

"That's a good game you're looking at, there." Kageyama says, making Hinata's hair stand on edge. Hinata spun around to see the male standing right behind him. He grins, and crosses his arms.  
"Did I scare you, little boy?" He says, unintentionally seductively. Hinata's cheeks went a bright red and he backed away a little, but he bumped into the shelving and caused some games to fall to the ground. In a state of flustered-ness and panic, he falls to the ground and starts to pick up the various games. Kageyama takes the chance to start some friendly banter, and also kneels down to help with the games.  
"Heh.. You really are cute when you're bashful." Kageyama said aloud. He didn't realise he said it to Hinata's face, until Hinata drops all of the games he was holding and crawls away slowly. Kageyama opens and closes his mouth, like a fish, trying to get the words to come out but he just looks like a complete idiot.

As he was panicking and didn't want the cute ginger boy to hate him, he pounces onto him and pushed him down onto the floor. He looks back at Hinata's frightened and embarrassed face, and feels his jeans tighten in the crotch area. _Oh boy... What great timing, my dear penis._ As Kageyama was suddenly feeling brave, he strokes Hinata's cheek with his finger. _He has surprisingly smooth skin! ...Damn this boy is adorable._  
"What a smooth, adorable face you have... Come on, there's no need to be frightened of me. I'm just mesmerised by your beauty, young one." Kageyama says in a low voice, almost trying to seduce the minor. Hinata was confused and scared, but he was enjoying this 'sexual' contact with the game worker. Excited enough to get an erection. Before anything else could happen, they both hear a gasp coming form the left of them.  
"Tobio-chan! I never expected this of you! Ohoho, you dirty boy! Mm? Maybe I need to tell the manager about this?" Oikawa teases Kageyama.

Kageyama jumps up and instantly tries to punch his brown-haired friend. Hinata takes this opportunity to run away. Out of the corner of Tobio's eye, he sees the high school boy run out of the shop, and he stops trying to attack Oikawa and just looks out of the store window.  
"Heh.. I think you freaked him out, you kinky shit." Oikawa states, obviously amused. Both of them pack up and then leave to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I needed to write something kinky ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there could be a kiss  
> Also Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change between past and present tense a lot and I can't fix it for now! I'm rly sorry if it's hard to read   
> //also sorry this chapter is pretty short >./

It was Friday. School dragged on. And so did work. Hinata couldn't stop thinking about the 'incident' that happened yesterday at the game shop. Was that intentional? Maybe Kageyama was a bit drunk? Maybe he was a pervert? Hinata wanted to know more, but he didn't really want to go back there again. At least, for a few days. As Hinata was gazing out the window, the teacher walked over to Hinata and tapped him on the head with a book. That made him immediately focus back on the class, but his thoughts were still filled with the jet-black haired male.

After a long conversation with himself, Hinata decided to go to the game shop again today. He really hoped the other male wasn't there today. His legs carried him to the store, and he stood outside a by pretending to examine the posters on the windows. But he was actually mentally, and physically, preparing himself if the pretty adult was there. He notices that a tall, brown-haired male walks inside so he decides to follow him in.   
"Iwa-chan! You actually came!" Was all that Hinata heard before the tall male walks back into him,causing him to fall over. The so called 'Iwa-chan' turns his head around to lol behind, and sees Hinata lying on the ground. He pushes Oikawa away, and goes to help up the orange-haired boy.  
"Woah, sorry. I didn't know you were behind me. Although, it was this scumbag's fault for running into me." The kind male glances at Oikawa angrily. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" He offers Shōyō his hand.  
"Oh my! It's the cute boy from yesterday! Sorry, youngster, but your crush isn't here today." Oikawa says kindly, but with a hint of tease in his voice. Hinata takes 'Iwa-chan's' hand and stands up.   
"My crush?" Hinata asks, confused. Oikawa scoffs and walks closer to him.  
"Kageyama. Y'know, the black haired scary dude you keep seeing here," Oikawa smirks and leans closer to Hinata's face. "Little do you know, he actually- ow! Iwa-chan, you're so mean!" Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi hit him on the back.  
"It's not nice to tell secrets, Shittykawa." He says defensively, pulling his brown haired friend away. Hinata wanted Oikawa to finish his sentence, but reckoned that was a bit rude and held back.   
"Well, shrimpy, Kageyama will be here tomorrow so don't worry! Come back tomorrow after school! Bye!" Oikawa waved to him and went back inside the store, dragging Iwaizumi along. Hinata stood outside for a while trying to process what the heck just happened, but soon after he became cold and started his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this chapter again because I rushed the relationship and wanted to take things slowly  
> Criticism is appreciated


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, breakfast and an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! SCHOOL IS BEING A BITCH AND I HARDLY HAVE ANY TIME!!! But i will try to update asap!!

_"Um.. Are you Kageyama?" the short ginger boy asked Tobio. Kageyama smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy._

_"Yeah.. And I want to make you m-" Kageyama couldn't finish his sentence as Hinata pushed him away and slapped him across the face._

_"You're a **pervert**! I **hate** you! **Stay away** from me! Don't even look at me! You **creep**!" Hinata's voice was loud and scary. The words struck at him like lightning. Kageyama didn't know what Hinata was so upset about, but he tried to come up to him and embrace him again. But Shouyou kept slapping his hands away and making scared, disgusted faces. " **Stop it**! I don't want your **pedo** hands touching me! **Yuck**!" Hinata kept yelling, whilst trying to get away from Kageyama. Pain rushed over him again._

_"Wait! Why do you hate me? Please tell me.. Hina-"_

 

 

His dream got cut off thanks to his alarm clock. He could've found out what the boy's name was. Or maybe his mind just made it up. But what if it does start with 'Hina'? What could it be? Hinami? No, that's a girly name. Hinata? Hmm, unlikely. 

"Tobio! Come down for breakfast!" He heard his mother's voice from the kitchen. He called back to her and crawled out of bed. Even though Kageyama was already in his 20's, he still lived with his parents. He couldn't afford to rent a place yet. He thumped down the stairs and took his seat at the dining table. Eggs. Again. He was sick of them, but he ate them anyway because his stomach was asking for food, and didn't want to hurt his mum's feelings.

"You seem a bit down this morning, don't you?" Tobio's mum asks him, also taking a seat at the table with her breakfast. Kageyama looks up at her, egg yolk running down his chin.

"Am I  _that_ easy to read? Well, just my dream wasn't exactly great... a bit confusing." He always told the truth because his mother can always pick up when something's not right. She smiles and says no more. They both eat in peaceful silence, just with the occasional dog bark or a child's cheery scream.

 

Kageyama has always liked these innocent, pure and peaceful mornings with his mum. His dad was out of town for his job, so he got to spend more time with his mum. He may not seem like the soft, affectionate type, but he really does care for his mother. She was the only one who supported him during his middle school years, even when he was down in the dumps, on the verge of giving up. When he was graduating from middle school, he was alone for most of the ceremony. But his mum soon found him and she let him cry on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the breakfast. It was delicious... like usual." Kageyama smiles at his mum, and then washes off his plate. 

 

As he was almost late to work, he quickly chucked on a coat and left the house with  an 'I'm off!' He was walking faster than usual, either because it was colder or because he was afraid of being late. On his way to the videogame store, he always sees the stray neighbourhood cats, the small children with their parents, and students going to school. Today he noticed a familiar figure standing near a cat, petting it. He noticed the ginger hair. It was the boy that he 'attacked' at the store! And the boy from his confusing dream. Kageyama was about to say something until Hinata stood up and made eye contact with him. They both felt as if they were frozen. Kageyama felt the tree roots from underground wrap around his legs, while Hinata felt the cat dig his claws into Hinata's legs. The two males couldn't move. They kept staring at each other for a long periof of time until the cat, that was at Hinata's legs, decided to walk off. 

 

When Hinata realised he could finally move he bowed his head and ran off into the direction of his high school. Kageyama's brain wasn't processing what had just happened fast enough, so he stood there for maybe another minute. When he realised that his hands were turning purple, and he was running out of time, he also ran off into the direction of his workplace.


End file.
